How Emily Helped
by cuteinpink816
Summary: How Emily's Binder helps Casey and Derek. yeah its a Dasey. why would it not be? please read.


**this is my third story. I think its a lot better than my first two, but you read and tell me.**

**also i really wish i owned anything but sadly i don't. **

* * *

"Em, what do you want me to say?" she asks her best friend over the phone. still wondering why this means so much to her.

"all I want to know is why you wont do anything about it!" says Emily, the girl next door and best friend of Casey Mcdonald.

"What do you think I should do? Go over there and tell him? are you crazy he would laugh in my face." says Casey.

"who says he doesn't feel it too?" Emily says as she rolls her eyes, her friend can be so stupid sometimes.

"Even if he did, which he doesn't but lets say he did. what am I suppose to do go over there and say 'hey step brother of mine I know its weird but I…' Look I cant even say it to you how would I tell him?" Casey says.

"oh I know, I know we can get my big cut out and you can practice on it!" says Emily as she drops her nail polish in excitement. "shit there goes my favorite color."

"that wont work. wait you have a life size Derek? and favorite color of what?" says Casey. "your crazy"

"my favorite nail color, duh. well of course I have a life size he was my obsession for years. now him and YOU are my obsession." emily says.

hitting her head a few times Casey says "why are we your obsession nothing is going on with us what could you have to be obsessed about?"

"well that's an easy question. you may not see whats going on but man everytime you fight I have new stuff to write down in my research. and when I am not there your little sister and brother are great information getters." Emily says wishing she was there to see Caseys face.

"you have to be kidding me! what information are you putting in your research? you need to bring it over now!" a freaking out casey says.

"I don't think you want that just lying around your house, I mean what if Derek got a hold of it some how man that would be bad for me and you." says Emily as she writes new information down in her C&D binder. _Casey takes it hard that I am researching her and Derek. reminder tell Derek soon that he is losing his chance to tell her he loves her. _

"uh I just don't know what to do I think its time to rethink this whole thing." says Casey

"NO!" yells Emily

"what why?" Casey asks.

"just you don't give up on love just like that." says a freaking out Emily.

"I never said that! why would it be love I just said I thought there might be something behind the fights." Casey says.

"ok well I am coming over so we can talk about it. plus my parents are gone and its freaky here alone." Emily says.

"ok talk to you soon bye." says Case

"bye" a packing emily says.

C&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&DC&D

two hours later at the V and M house.

"you should tell him while I am here that would be so much fun." says Emily

"no I am not telling him at all, you go tell him about the binder and whats in it and then tell me to go tell him!" say Casey.

"fine I will." Says Emily. the she got up and walk upstairs. then she stopped in front of his room wondering how she was going to admit that he loved Casey.

mean while in Dereks room.

Derek is sitting in his room listening to music and playing on facebook. ok, ok also thinking about Casey but he would never admit that anywhere but his own head and maybe Sams but that's it! he is also thinking about how he is going to get her to kiss him, cause hell if he is making the first move. he does have his rep to think about. I mean she is hot but also a klutz. no one would think twice about them dating but if he made the first move well then there goes his rep.

now he is off to go get his brother and Sam to plan the best way to get Casey without telling her he wants her. wow that sounds a lot harder than he thought.

yet as he opens the door he runs face to face with Caseys best friend, oh how the world must love him.

"Emily! just the person I need to see, come in come in. tell ,me about you day." says the charming Derek.

oh jeez what is he up to thinks Emily. yet all she says is "why Derek don't mind if I do."

"now miss Emily what brings you here today?" asks Derek

"Derek your not a doctor and I am not your client. so why don't we get to the point. I know you like Casey. I also know you're an idiot for not telling her yet. so tell me what the hell are you doing?" asks Emily.

Derek just sits there for a minute trying to figure out how to denie the fact. he comes up with nothing. instead he hangs his head ans says "I don't know what to do Emily. she is just so perfect, but if I made the first move my rep would be ruined."

"how the heck would your rep be ruined it wouldn't matter if you got down on your knees and begged for her every guy in school would hate you for getting her and ever girl in school would want to be her even more. so what is it your waiting for a the end of the world?" she tells him.

"uh, I guess I am scared. but if you ever tell anyone about that I will find those pictures of you two summers ago. you know which ones. now you have to help me! I need to get her I am dying here." says Derek.

"ok, ok don't get your panties in a bunch. she is down stairs right now all you have to do is tell her that I told you about the binder. then just tell her that I was right and you were inevitable." says a Emily who is in dream land.

"uh ok…" says Derek as he slowly creeps out of his own room.

Downstairs Casey is sitting waiting for Emily to come back down. at first she thought she would chicken out but then ten minutes turned into half an hour and she started to freak out. what if he thought she put her up to this. I mean she did but not like that she only said it to get her off her back. now though what if he was laughing at her and was going to torment her about it for ever! then she hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

instead of it being Emily it was him.

"hey Casey." he says.

"h-hi" she said.

"I just came down to talk to you so don't freak out on me." he says

"ok" is all she says back.

"ok I guess I don't have to worry about you interupting me." he says "I just wanted to say that I don't want to fight any more. ok I want more than that I want to be more than just people who live in the same house. no not family and no not friends. I want to be the one who you turn to when you want to talk, I want to be the one you come to when you are afraid. I want to be the first one you want to talk to in the morning and the last person in the evening. I want to be the one who holds you when your sad. watches sappy movies and cuddles with you. I want to be the one that you want to kiss good night. I want to be your now. I want to be your later. I want to be your grow old together. I want to be yours."

"I want to be yours too." says a crying Casey. "now kiss me please"

so he did.

now Emily and Ed and Lizzie had lots to write down, but for now they would sit on the stairs enjoying the cutest thing they had ever seen.

* * *

**Ok so really if both Emily and there little sibs are taking notes on them I mean who says they are not together on the Dasey love?**

**thanks for reading. please review nice things. :)**


End file.
